


Loss

by Stormblossom



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV John, POV John Watson, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock/John if you put your slash goggles on and squint, comparisons, probably run on sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormblossom/pseuds/Stormblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thought and feelings Post Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize and take full responsibility for this fic. It started out as a late night writing thing as I was trying to get to sleep and then this happened.
> 
> Unbeta'd

The steady drip of snow dissolving into liquid echoes through the night as stars shimmer against a dark velvet backdrop. The recesses of my soul ache with ever-present emptiness as I recall the entrancing colour of your eyes. Moonlight glares off the snow-blanketed world and mocks me with its treacherous iciness. Never again will I feel the warmth of your palm against mine as our breath mixes and forms clouds in the frigid air. I cannot bear to think of you but it is impossible to do anything else as the night presses in on me. My dead heart yearns for your return as tears stream from my eyes mirroring the cold spatter of brilliant crystals forming pools outside my window. Perhaps one day my ice-clad heart will thaw into spring and flowers will bloom once again but right now it is more painful to try and let you go than it is to fruitlessly hope for your return. The moon sinks low in the sky and the promising light of dawn appears on the horizon as I wish again for just one more miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that looks really small and pathetic now that it's up there.


End file.
